yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Clayman
クレイマン |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ クレイマン |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー クレイマン |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Kureiman |image = ElementalHeroClaymanEHC2-EN-ScR-LE.png |attribute = Earth |type = Warrior |atk = 800 |def = 2000 |level = 4 |lore = An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost. |frlore = Un Héros Élémentaire avec un corps d'argile conçu pour durer. Il protégera ses camarades Héros Élémentaires à n'importe quel prix. |delore = Ein Elementarheld mit einem Lehmkörper, welcher besonders robust gebaut wurde. Er schützt seine Elementarheldenkollegen, koste es was es wolle. |itlore =Un Eroe Elementale con un resistente corpo d'argilla.Difenderà i suoi colleghi Eroi Elementali ad ogni costo |splore = Un Héroe Elemental con un cuerpo de arcilla hecho para durar. Él protegerá a sus colegas Héroes Elementales a cualquier costo. |ptlore = Um Elemental Hero com um corpo de massa feito para durar. Ele irá proteger seus colegas Elemental Heroes a qualquer custo. |chlore = 由粘土制造的E·HERO。他會不惜任何代價的保護他的伙伴們。 |ygolore = An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost. |number = 84327329 |archetype1 = Elemental Hero |fusionmaterial1 = Elemental Hero Electrum |fusionmaterial2 = Elemental Hero Mudballman |fusionmaterial3 = Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster |fusionmaterial4 = Elemental Hero Thunder Giant |fusionmaterial5 = Evil Hero Infernal Sniper |fusionmaterial6 = Evil Hero Lightning Golem |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN183 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-EN003 - C) Elemental Hero Collection 2 (EHC2-EN002 - ScR) Mattel Action Figure Promos: Series 3 (MF03-EN003 - NPR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN007 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-EN003 - C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR183 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-FR003 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR007 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-FR003 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE183 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-DE003 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE007 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-DE003 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT183 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-IT003 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT007 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-IT003 - C) |pt_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-PT003 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP183 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-SP003 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP007 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-SP003 - C) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-JP003 - C) Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP183 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP009 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP006 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-JP003 - C) |ae_sets = The Lost Millennium (TLM-AE003 - C) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-KR003 - C) Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR183 - C) The Lost Millennium (TLM-KR003 - C) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium Special Monsters B All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = |manga_gx = }}